comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Morse (Earth-5875)
Robert Morse was an inmate at the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, on the penal colony Fiorina 161. He fought as one of the initial survivors of the Massacre of Fiorina 161 against the lone xenomorph the inmates named the Dragon, in August 2552. He was the only survivor of the massacre, and proceeded to be taken into custody by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Biography Early life Robert Morse was born on June 23rd, 2514. For five counts of armed robbery and murder, Robert Morse was convicted to serve twenty-seven years at the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, on the penal colony Fiorina 161. Massacre of Fiorina 161 .]]After Superintendent Harold Andrews notified the inmates of the facility of the arrival of Ellen Ripley on the colony, Morse became angry and confronted the warden over their vow of chastity. He only became more hostile towards Ripley with the discovery of the Dragon and its systematic murder of the prisoners; he blamed her for bringing it to the planet and for her personality. After the catasthropic failure of the plan to kill the Dragon by burning the ventilation system with quinitricetyline, Morse and Francis Aaron almost physically assaulted each other until they were separated by Leonard Dillon. Game of cat-and-mouse Dillon and Ripley then proposed a new plan: for the inmates to use themselves as bait to lure the Dragon into the lead works of the prison and drown it in hod lead. Morse did not respond well to the idea, and refused to participate, preferring to await for the UNSC team who was on its way to Fiorina 161 and let them deal with the xenomorph. However, after Dillon gave an encouraging, morale-boosting speech to the inmates, Morse agreed to take part. Following the deterioration of the planet and Eric Buggy's premature activation of the mold's piston, Morse stumbled upon the Dragon as it killed Peter Gregor before him. Ripley arrived in the last minute and distracted the xenomorph to allow Morse to escape. After Dillon and Ripley lured the Dragon in the piston, Morse closed the last door behind the creature, trapping it into the mold. Dragon's death sacrificing herself.]]After the Dragon had been trapped, Morse was tasked with guarding Walter Golic. However, he mistakingly revealed the location of the creature, leading Golic to manipulate Morse into undoing his restraits, only to knock him unconscious and later release the xenomorph, which killed Golic, Dillon, and prepared to attack Ripley. Noticing that the creature's exoskeleton was scalding, he shouted to Ripley activate the overhead sprinker system of the piston, hoping that the cold water would induce a thermal shock that would either kill or incapacitate the Dragon. The two gained the upper hand and the Dragon exploded and died. Mere moments later, Major Michael Bishop of the Office of Naval Intelligence and a team of combat synthetics arrived. While too late to recover the Dragon, they hoped to acquire the Keymind Chestburster gestating inside Ripley. Knowing Bishop was lying to her about her safety, Morse began to slowly move the gantry in which Ellen stood away from the ONI personnel, prompting a combat synthetic to shoot him in the leg, which severely injured Morse. However, he had placed the gantry far enough, and Ripley threw herself in at the molten lava, killing herself. After Ripley's death, Morse became the only survivor of the incident, and he was taken into custody of ONI, which took him out of the empty planet. Later life Afterwards, he was relocated to another penal colony, and after serving his sentence he was finally released. However, his experiences with the Dragon left him deeply scarred and subjected to constant nightmares, leading him to give up his faith on God. He later wrote an account which he titled Space Beast, released in 2558. Duo to the classified and sensitive information writte in the book, it was banned. Personality Morse was loud, foul-mouthed, bossy and argumentative individual, openly insulting and threatening anyone he disagreed with, particularly prison guard Francis Aaron, whose inferior IQ he enjoyed playing with. He held no respect for authorities and acted against orders, good or bad, merely out of the thrill of irritating his peers: even after being led away by heavily-armed combat synthetics of the Office of Naval Intelligence and being shooted, Morse continued to defy and insult them. He would also physically attack others, although his short stature compared to most other inmates hindred his efforts. Ironically, Morse was one of the only amicable inmates towards Walter Golic, whom he saw as a genuine friend. He initially despised Ellen Ripley, but as the situation against the Dragon progressed, the two learned to work with one another and Morse came to respect her. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Criminals of Earth-5875 Category:Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit inmates (Earth-5875) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:No Hair Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227